


Fall On Me

by ade_wolf_97



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers are surprised, BAMF Bruce Banner, Canon Divergent, Everyone is protective of peter, Gen, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Peter is adorable, Precious Peter Parker, They deserve hugs, Tony Stark Sings, Tony is also, peter parker sings, really they do, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ade_wolf_97/pseuds/ade_wolf_97
Summary: Clint just wanted to know why the studio door was locked. He wasn’t expecting to see Tony and Peter singing, and he certainly didn’t think it would be this good.





	Fall On Me

**Author's Note:**

> I heard this song and also heard RDJ singing in his album “The Futurist” and I thought “Fall On Me” was beautiful and thought “hey let’s make a fanfic out of it” so this happened. Also I wrote this in an hour and didnt really edit it so sorry if there’s mistakes.

 If they’d been told that they’d all be crying by the end of the day, none of them—with the exception of maybe Bruce—would have believed it. And it all started when Clint tried to open the side door in the common room that went into the recording studio they absolutely weren’t allowed in.

“Sir and Master Parker are currently occupying the room, Mister Barton,” Jarvis’s voice rings out around the room. Clint raises an eyebrow, glancing at the rest of the team gathered sporadically around the room. Then he grins. They’re all in perfect view of the television.

“Jarvis, patch the live footage through from the studio to the TV here.”

“Sorry, Mister Barton, but I’m afraid you don’t have the authority to do that.” 

Clint groans and looks at Bruce. “Bruce, you do, right?”

“Yes. But if the door is locked then it’s for a reason.”

“Aww, c’mon, Brucie... I just wanna see Stark embarrass himself!”

Bruce raises an eyebrow. Then— “Y’know what? Jarvis, go ahead.”

The large screen flickers to life, powering up before displaying a viewing from what must be the control board on the opposite side of the glass paneling. The view is perfect.

Peter is sitting on a stool in front of a microphone, an acoustic guitar perched atop his knee and an expression of content on his face. Tony is behind him, in front of a full sized piano and a microphone hangs next to him, as well.

Clint smirks. “No shade at Peter but I bet fifty bucks to anyone in here that this is gonna sound terrible.”

Bruce almost can’t contain the laugh. He surprises everyone in saying “I’ll take you on that bet, Barton.”

Because Bruce has heard the two of them sing before. The rest of the avengers have heard Peter’s “singing” when he’s quoting a vine or a small snippet of a funny song around friends. But they haven’t heard his  _singing_ ,  that instills emotion no matter what song, and made Bruce freeze in his tracks the first time. Same for Tony. Tony’s never sung in front of the team before, but Bruce has heard him practicing piano in the middle of the night or singing when he thinks he’s alone in the lab. He’s even sat in on the two of them singing a duet a time or two and, from the looks of it, they’re gearing up to do it again.

The rest of the team is in for a huge surprise.

Clint chuckles and shakes Bruce’s hand. “You’ve got a deal. I’m ready to walk outta here with fifty so, if you wanna just give it up now...”

He fades off when they finally hear a voice from the screen. It’s Tony. “Recorder’s set up. Just go whenever you’re ready, Pete.”

Clint claps his hands together. “This is gonna be golden.”

Peter inhales softly in a cue to tell Tony to begin, and the sound of a soft piano fills the room. Clint looks impressed, but not surprised. Not yet.

After a few seconds, a gentle voice rings out over the piano.

_I thought sooner or later_

_The lights up above_

_Will come down in circles and guide me to love_

_But I don't know what’s right for me_

_I cannot see straight_

_I've been here too long and I don't want to wait for it_

_Fly like a cannonball, straight to my soul_

_Tear me to pieces_

_And make me feel whole_

_I’m willing to fight for it and carry this weight_

_But with every step_

_I keep questioning what is true..._

A pause, and Bruce takes the moment to glance at Clint. The archer’s eyes are wide, then he looks back at the screen and Peter continues. His next phrase is full of enough emotion that Natasha’s hand flies to her mouth.

_Fall on me_

_With open arms_

_Fall on me_

_From where you are_

_Fall on me_

_With all your light_

_With all your light_

_With all your light_

Bruce glances around once more as the chorus ends, and he knows Tony’s coming in next. Natasha appears about to cry, Thor looks strangely surprised, Clint’s eyes are still wide but he doesn’t look too shocked (yet), and Steve is completely frozen, eyes also wide and intently focused on the screen. Peter begins to softly fingerpick on his guitar, head lowered and fingers perfectly transitioning between chords and strings. Then Tony begins to sing, his harmonious tenor voice full of so much amount of emotion and weight that Clint’s mouth drops wide open.

_Presto una luce ti illuminerà_

_Seguila sempre, guidarti saprà_

_Tu non arrenderti, attento a non perderti_

_E il tuo passato avrà senso per te_

_Vorrei che credessi in te stesso, ma sì_

_In ogni passo che muoverai qui_

_È un viaggio infinito_

_Sorriderò se_

_Nel tempo che fugge mi porti con te_

Natasha glances at Bruce. “What language—“

Thor cuts in with a response. “Italian. He is telling Peter how proud he is and how he is everything he ever wished for.”

Bruce nods. “He’s spoken Italian since he was little. I’ve heard him teaching it to Peter lately, too.”

Natasha’s hand gently rises to the left side of her chest, and then the two of them begin singing together in harmony, softly alternating between Italian and English.

_Fall on me_

_Ascoltami_

_Fall on me_

_Abbracciami_

_Fall on me_

_Finché vorrai_

_Finché vorrai_

_Finché vorrai_

_Finché vorrai_

Natasha’s finally broken now, tears slipping past her eyes. Thor is gazing at the screen with eyes flooded full of emotion. Steve is also holding back tears, and Bruce knows he probably looks similar to Natasha. Clint is frozen in shock and surprise. His eyes are wide and he, like Steve, is having trouble holding back the tears at the emotion.

Tony begins the bridge, voice echoing around the room through the speakers and sounding full, rich, and beautiful.

_I close my eyes_

_And I'm seeing you everywhere_

Peter takes over the next part, his voice similar in emotion to Tony’s and eyes closed as he sings in response to Tony’s words.

_I step outside_

_It's like I'm breathing you in the air_

And then the two of them sing the next like together, belting it out in incredulous harmony. Then they finish by repeating the chorus one last time.

_ I can feel you're there . _

_Fall on me_

_Ascoltami_

_Fall on me_

_Abbracciami_

_Fall on me_

_With all your light_

_With all your light_

_With all your light_

The song ends with a soft transition in chords, alternating between Tony’s piano and Peter’s guitar, the final note ringing out for several seconds before falling silent. Each and every one of them in the room is bleary eyed and watching as Tony and Peter both hesitantly stand from their stools. Tony gently closes the lid of the piano, and Peter, just as soft, hangs the guitar up on the elevated stand next to the microphone. Peter wipes at his eyes as he’s facing away from Tony, and he’s oblivious to the fact that Tony does it too. Then the two of them turn and share an intimate embrace. “I’m proud of you, kiddo,” Tony says softly.

Peter smiles, forehead pressing into Tony’s neck. “Thanks, dad.”

They remain still for a few more seconds before pulling apart. “Well. What do you say we go get some ice cream to celebrate before we add the finishing touches to this?”

Peter nods and the two of them turn towards the exit.

And the last thing Tony’s expecting when he steps out of the studio and into the common room is to see the rest of the Avengers sitting around the TV bawling their eyes out. He glances at Peter. Peter shrugs with a slight smirk. “What the hell are you all watch...ing...” Tony’s voice slowly drifts off as he walks around in front of the TV to see the live footage of the empty studio. Peter is standing beside him, eyes wide, and he glances up at Tony with a look of uncertainty. Bruce stands up first. “Tones, that’s your best one so far.”

Clint whirls on Bruce, appalled. “Wait! You mean there’s  more?”

Bruce chuckles softly, glancing at the rest of the team. “Clint asked me to put the footage on. He seemed convinced you two couldn’t sing. I figured I could prove him wrong.”

Tony smiles, throwing an arm around Peter’s shoulders and pulling him close. “How much did he bet?”

Bruce smirks. “Fifty. But the look on his face is enough for me.”

Steve is the first of the others to speak up. “Tony, why don’t you share that talent with the world?” He steps forward, a hand falling on Tony’s shoulder (the one that isn’t around Peter). “Both of you?”

Tony gives a slight shrug. “I don’t need another thing for the people to gossip about. And Peter’s living a good, quiet life. Maybe someday, but... not today.”

Natasha speaks up. “Maybe you could at least share your recordings with us.”

Clint nods furiously, Steve grins. Thor looks excited as Bruce pats Tony on the shoulder. Tony looks at Peter, then nods. “Yeah. We can do that.”

Bruce and Steve share glances then simultaneously go in for a hug, capturing Peter and Tony in between them. The other four Avengers are quick to join in. After a few seconds, they all pull apart. “What do you say we all go out and get some dinner and ice cream?” Tony announces.

A collective agreement sounds around the room and the rest of the team—Clint and Natasha in front—are quick to bolt from the room towards the elevator. Thor lingers behind as Steve and Bruce exit. He glances between the two of them. “In all my years, and all the places I have been, I have never been this rejoiced over a Midgardian song.”

Tony smiles softly. “Thank you, Thor.”

“No, friend Stark. Thank you.” Thor gives a bow then follows the rest of the team. Tony gives Peter a slight nudge. “You go ahead. I’m gonna turn off the lights and things. I’ll catch up.”

“Sure thing,” Peter says with a grin, turning and taking off in the same direction.

Tony flicks off the light switches and powers off the TV, smiling to himself as he turns to leave the room. As he reaches the door, he pauses. “J, save all footage from the past fifteen minutes.”

“Already done, sir,” Jarvis responds.

Tony smiles. “Great. Thanks, pal.”

At that final statement, he closes the door and slowly walks down the hallway towards the elevator where everyone else is waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Fall On Me by Andrea Bocelli and performed with his son Matteo.  
> I thought it was a perfect fit for Tony and Peter (plus RDJ sings and it’s beautiful and Tom used to be in a musical so they can sing together and it’s precious).  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
